


Everybody Hurts

by Cryswimmer



Series: I Look Forward to It [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryswimmer/pseuds/Cryswimmer
Summary: Anyone can get hurt on an adventure...





	

Everybody Hurts

 

Amy and Rory were sleeping, and he was very bored. He considered resting, but he honestly didn't need to at the moment. He was bored – just bored – and wanted somebody's company. His mind raced as he debated whether or not he really wanted to do this. Every foray into his own personal future carried risks. Tonight, he was just bored enough to be willing to risk it. A few taps to the console, a nudge to his best girl, and they were on their way.

 

The TARDIS came to rest outside cell sixty-five of Stormcage. He took a deep breath, tried to tell himself why this wasn't the most absurd idea he'd had in recent memory. He wasn't terribly successful. Giving up, he headed towards the door and pulled it open.

 

“Hello, Sweetie,” River said with a wave. She was standing at the door to her cell and looking at him expectantly. He expelled a long breath before walking over to that door and leaning against it.

 

“I was just wondering if you... had any plans tonight?” he asked as casually as he could manage. It didn't ring true to him, but he continued regardless.

 

Her laugh was soft and sexy. “I certainly do now,” she told him.

 

“Well, then, maybe we could drop by the Aresian sector, and possibly... go for a walk?

 

“Hmm... sounds a little quiet. How about the Telohran Belt and we do a little hiking? I could use some exercise.”

 

He gave her a grin. “We can do that,” he decided.

 

She grinned. “Sonic me,” she requested, gesturing to the door as she walked back to her bunk and rummaged around for her jacket and something else. By the time she returned to the cage door, he had unlocked it and swung it open. She walked through, bumped him with one hip as she walked by, and strode straight up into the TARDIS without another word.

 

As he followed her inside, she was tossing her jacket on the control console and flipping open her little blue journal. Before he could take his place at the controls, she was looking up at him expectantly.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

She actually rolled her eyes. “When are we?” she asked. “I need a reference point. And because you didn't ask first, I'm going to guess that we're early again. Yes?”

 

He gave a nod.

 

“Asgard?” she asked.

 

He nodded again.

 

“How about the Byzantium?”

 

“Babylon,” he told her. “The last visit was Babylon.”

 

“Oh, I did enjoy that,” she told him with a smile. “Still, I'm in the mood for a little more movement. How about you?”

 

“I'd enjoy that, too,” he told her.

 

She gave him another of her hip bumps to clear space in front of the TARDIS controls. While she navigated – and it was a truly unique feeling to let someone else do the flying – he headed for the wardrobe to find more appropriate footwear. She was dressed in typical prison garb, including her hiking boots. He finally settled on the red trainers he had worn for so long. They weren't designed for hiking, but they were comfortable and he would at least be able to keep up with her. By the time he had them on and returned to the control room, River had them landed and was moving towards the door.

 

“I chose a lovely, warm day,” she was telling him, her excitement contagious. “Well, warm for this planet, anyway. I can't wait to get into the fresh air.”

 

“Lead on,” he told her, uncharacteristically willing to let her guide him. Honestly, he thought it had more to do with her enthusiasm than anything else. They hiked in silence for nearly a quarter of a mile, and he took time to watch – okay, admire – the lovely sway of her... hips. She chatted on, and he simply listened without entirely registering the words. He looked up more intently when her eyes met his.

 

“You're too quiet,” she was saying over her shoulder. “What's wrong?”

 

“I'm fine,” he said simply. “You're doing well enough for both of us.”

 

She gave a small laugh, but she slowed down. “I am,” she admitted. “The truth is, I mouthed off one time too many this week, and one of the wardens took personal offense. I've spent three days in solitary containment, with nobody to talk to but myself and no room to move around. I'd only been back in my room about an hour when you dropped in. I really need to move.”

 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you annoyed the warden,” he suggested.

 

“The warden is a brainless machine,” she complained. “And he has absolutely no sense of humor.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn't have killed anyone,” he returned with a little more sarcasm than he intend. Truthfully, it bothered him greatly that she had admitted to being a murderer. It didn't match with what he had seen of her, the selfless actions she had witnessed on more than one occasion. He knew – he could sense – that she had a good heart. He didn't understand.

 

She became quiet. After a long moment, she said, “It was complicated, and it's not something I can discuss. I'm sorry.”

 

He didn't push her, he just followed.

 

The planet they had landed on was thickly wooded with ancient trees. He couldn't hear many signs of animal life, but he knew they must be there. The ecosystem looked healthy and balanced, and the air was crisp and cool. If this was a warm day, he didn't want to be around when it was chilly. His Galifreyan constitution made him less susceptible to the cold than a human, but he could still feel it.

 

River set a pace that was difficult, but not punishing, and he was sure that she was keeping warm. He could see that she was in excellent shape, muscles moving smoothly and across her back and down her arms as she strode through the trees and on through the increasing incline. She quieted as as she walked, breathing deeply but not winded. He watched her shoulders gradually relax, the tension in her release, as the hike worked its magic on her. He stayed with her without difficulty, but he knew it was more his Gaifreyan physiology than actual practice. Then again, he did spend an inordinate amount of his time running.

 

The terrain became steeper, and River's pace slowed. Even more, he saw the tension that had been in her when he picked her up continue to drain and she finally managed to look truly relaxed. After another hour of hiking – during which time their only conversation had been simple comments about their trail, the vegetation, and the sky – she came to the top of a moderate overhang and stopped to look out over the rocks and trees below them.

 

He watched her gaze, and saw how she inspected the land. She was visibly cataloging the paths, trees, rocks, and waters below. She did so as though she had a very specific purpose for the information, and he wondered momentarily if she might be plotting something.

 

“Planning your escape?” he asked.

 

She looked back over her shoulder at him to smile. “If that had been the plan, I could have taken you out and run with the TARDIS.”

 

“Would you?” He tried to keep the suspicion out of his voice, but she had been different this visit. He wasn't entirely sure he knew her even as much as he had thought.

 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “No,” she told him. “I could never hurt you, and I would never take the TARDIS. To begin with, I don't need to. A thousand times you would have given her to me if I had only asked. Not to mention that there are very few days I spend in Stormcage without you coming to get me.” She turned and looked back over the land before adding, “It bothers me more than I like that you could even ask.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he felt compelled to say. “You just seem... different.”

 

She nodded, and was quiet a little longer. The energy she had radiated when she'd left the TARDIS had dissipated, and she looked a little tired now. “Some days this is harder than others,” she admitted.

 

“What is?”

 

“Knowing you when you don't know me.” Her voice was low and soft, and she still wasn't looking at him.

 

He moved up next to her so that she would be easier to hear. “I'm trying to get to know you,” he explained. “It's one of the reasons I'm so... restless. I want to learn.”

 

She smiled sadly. “And you will,” she allowed. “Doctor, I'm on the opposite end right now. I know you more than you know me. I have to guard every word, so sometimes it's easier not to speak. I have to consider every touch, so I keep my hands to myself. But you need to understand that I'm not used to censoring myself with you. I know that you're used to limiting what you share of yourself with others, but you know me more than anyone ever has... except that you don't yet.”

 

“How do I make this easier?” he asked. “I can only move forward. I'm afraid to investigate your past too closely. I might learn something I shouldn't. But I can't stay away from you!” He turned and walked away a few steps, stomped one foot twice to release some of the frustrated energy, and then turned back to her. “What do I do?” he asked honestly.

 

“You're not doing anything wrong,” she told him. “We're just not in the same place. At some point we'll meet in the middle, and it will be amazing. For now, I'm ahead and that's difficult. You'll have your time as well, I'm sure. I wish I had understood, when I was younger, how hard it is to be the one who knows more. I think I would have been kinder.”

 

“I'll remember that,” he told her, moving up to put an arm around her. “And I'll remember this.” He put his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest, hugging her gently. Her arms encircled him tightly, her face pressing to his chest. He could feel her shaking, but he didn't say anything about it. He just held her.

 

They stood together while the breeze flowed around them and caused the trees to sway gently before them. After a few minutes, he just closed his eyes and absorbed her presence, realizing that the boredom he had felt earlier in the night had been eliminated. Even when she wasn't the best company, her presence felt right. He wondered how long it would take him to get used to this.

 

A long time later she gave him a final squeeze and stepped back from him. “It'll be a long walk back,” she said. “If we take that trail down to the river, we can get some water before we start.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” he said as he stepped back.

 

This time he led the way as they skirted the rocks and eased down a fairly steep slope. She even put a hand on him for support a couple of times before they reached the river. Once there, they found a rock that was far enough out into the river to allow them to use it as they reached in to gather the water in their hands and drink. It was clean, fresh water. Ice cold as it descended from the mountains, it was absolutely perfect to refresh themselves before starting the walk back.

 

Once they'd had their fill, he led the way back up and around so that they could start on the path to the TARDIS. River was quiet again, but it wasn't the same tense introversion that she had demonstrated earlier, but rather an easy and comfortable silence when words were not needed. They had found an accord as they had looked out over the softly swaying trees and gently flowing river. He would stop trying so hard, and she would try to realize that he was doing the best he could. They hadn't said it in so many words, but the decision had been almost tangible.

 

The scuffle behind him took a moment to reach him. He turned quickly around and was just in time to see River's foot shoot out from beneath her. He realized that she must have stepped on a loose rock or something similar, but knowing what caused it could not get him close enough to her fast enough to do any good. He watched as she tried to catch herself, twisted painfully, and then slammed to the ground with a force that made him wince. He heard an audible pop followed by a fearfully loud crack when her head hit the ground.

 

It took him only an instant to reach her, but her eyes were already drifting closed when he did. “River!” he called. “Please, River...” He eased his fingers beneath her skull, careful not to move her while he checked for blood. “River, River, River...” he chanted softly as he stroked her face, patted gently. He didn't think her neck had been compromised, but he was very careful not to let her move as he tried to get her attention.

 

She was only out for a few minutes, maybe three or four, but it felt like much longer. When she started to come around, he held her head steady so that she couldn't do any further damage.

 

“Be still,” he told her firmly. “I need to be sure you aren't hurt.”

 

“I am hurt,” she moaned. “My head is killing me.”

 

“I'm sure. But right now I'm worried about your neck. Tell me if this hurts.” He ran his fingers to the back of her head and down her spine. She didn't complain of any sore spots. When he worked his way up into her endless curls, she groaned. “How bad?” he asked.

 

“Bruised, at least,” she admitted. “My head is throbbing.”

 

“You were unconscious after you fell,” he told her.

 

“Wonderful,” she quipped. “Help me try to sit up.”

 

“Are you sure”

 

“No. That's why I said I wanted to try.”

 

He eased an arm beneath her shoulders and continued to support her head with the other hand. Not allowing her to make much effort, he eased her to a reclining and then a sitting position.

 

She moaned again, but she didn't get sick. He let her sit for a few minutes before he asked, “How are you doing?”

 

“Dizzy at first,” she admitted. “Better now. We need to get headed back.”

 

“Are you sure you're ready?”

 

“I'm sure that it'll be dark, soon,” she explained. “The daytime wildlife is nothing to speak of here, but when the sun goes down it gets dangerous. Almost everything here is nocturnal. I don't plan to be here when things start waking up.”

 

He couldn't argue with that, so he put his arm around her and began to help her to stand. She wavered a little, swayed, and then steadied. After a long moment, she gave a careful nod and he supported her as she took her first step.

 

She didn't fall, but she did give a gasp. “What?”

 

“Knee,” she muttered. “Must have twisted it when I fell.”

 

He suddenly remembered the pop that had preceded the crack which had concerned him most. He had been so worried about a possible concussion that he hadn't considered the implications of the pop he'd heard.

 

He left her standing and knelt down to lift her pant leg. There was no obvious swelling, and no bruising. He had to hope that the damage would be minimal. “Nothing I can see,” he told her. “Is it tender?” He probed gently with his fingers.

 

“There,” she muttered as he gently pressed on the inside of her knee. Her face showed that she was clearly hurting.

 

“It's going to be a long walk home,” he muttered.

 

“No,” she corrected. “You go, bring the TARDIS, and come get me.”

 

He considered that. “You were out cold for several minutes,” he explained. “I can't leave you alone.”

 

“Well then, it's definitely going to be a long walk,” she agreed. “Get on this side.”

 

He walked to her left, where she was gesturing. He put his right arm around her as she put her left around him. The first step she took hurt both of them. She stifled the cry that seemed to want to slip out, and with his help she took another step, and another, and another.

 

She had hiked quickly and efficiently up the hill, and now they shuffled downhill. He tried to be grateful that they were at least not moving up, but he still desperately wanted some level ground. What had taken them only a couple of hours on the way there was stretching into the sixth hour by the time they reached the TARDIS. He had set the sonic screwdriver to its torch setting and they managed to avoid additional obstacles as they traveled. The sonic also served as an excellent compass as the light decreased. It was able to home in on the TARDIS and keep them on the right track.

 

By the time they reached the TARDIS, River was exhausted and he was little better. He eased her down on the steps of the control room, and examined her knee again. He would have done so sooner, but there hadn't been much point. He couldn't have done anything about it. “How's your head?” he asked.

 

“Most definitely there,” she remarked, placing it in her hands.

 

He didn't comment as he looked at her knee. He didn't need to touch it. It was the size of a melon, and had turned a lovely shade of deep purple. He had no idea how she'd walked what must have been at least ten kilometers on it. She had an incredible will.

 

Without saying anything more, he took his place at the controls. He'd had a long walk during which she had been mostly silent, small sounds of pain notwithstanding, and he had a plan in place. He couldn't take her back to the prison hurt – there would be no way she could explain it – but he could take her where she could be healed. He had the infirmary, and he had a general knowledge of medicine, but for some reason he didn't trust his skills with River.

 

He used the stabilizers. She was already in pain, and he couldn't see making it worse. He took her to the Sisters of Plenitude, far enough into the past that River was not even born, much less a criminal. They were able to mend the torn ligaments in her leg in mere minutes, easing her pain and eliminating the damage. Her concussion took slightly longer, as the brain was more sensitive than limbs, but within an hour she was sorted out. When he walked her back to the TARDIS, he could see the fatigue in her.

 

“You should sleep well tonight,” he told her, thinking that he was ready to rest himself.

 

“I certainly will,” she admitted. “Will you?”

 

“I was just thinking that I might,” he admitted.

 

“I know you don't need much, but you always sleep better when you're worn down. I would think this would be a good night for it.”

 

Landing them outside her cell, he turned his back on the console and faced her. She was sitting on the stairs again, where he had put her for the trip to the Universal Hospital. She looked worn as well as tired, and he wondered if that was a good thing. He decided that he preferred her to be bristling with energy as she had been when he picked her up.

 

“I want you to stay out of trouble,” he told her softly. “Isolation isn't good for you. If you'll hold your tongue with the guards, it'll be that much easier to slip you out of here during the nights.”

 

“I will make an... effort,” she finally said. “I get tired of it some days.”

 

“You knew the consequences when you...”

 

“Yes, I did,” she said, cutting him off. “I did what I had to do then, and I will do the same now.”

 

“And stay out of trouble?”

 

She gave him a grin, then reached up to kiss him on the cheek. “I will see you soon,” she told him.

 

He stood up and he assisted her in doing the same, then walked her to the TARDIS door.

 

“And... thank you,” she said to him as she closed her own cell door behind her. “For talking such good care of me. I'm not used to needing it. I usually take care of myself, and of you as well.”

 

“I'll just bet you do,” he agreed. “Sleep well.”

 

“And you,” she said.

 

He gave her a nod, locked he cell door with the sonic screwdriver, and then stepped through the door of the TARDIS and closed it behind him.


End file.
